elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dragon Priest/Archive 1
Strategies Object ID for dragon priest armor can't find the dragon priest armor/robes. does anyone have the armor ID? I dont even think there is a Dragon priest armor nor robes Easy technique You could call this technique cheap, but it makes deafeating dragon priests very easy. When dragonpriest comes back to life, i use my slow time shout (i've found all the words), and then just beat him up with my swords( dual wield). They often die even before the slowed time effect ends. Are there unamed dragon priests that can respawn or are there only eight of them? Just wondering yes also named draugr can spawn as them at high levels 18:23, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Where do they spawn? They can spawn anywhere as dungeon's boss monster once you hit a high enough level. Hyperfyre (talk) 03:25, March 14, 2012 (UTC) WABBAJACK Best strategy is to use the follower strategy with a Wabbajack, I think this might increase chance of instant killing. Same for Drougr deathlords. 00:48, March 19, 2012 (UTC) UNRELENTING FORCE The strategy information about unrelenting force is invalid because dragon priests are semi-immune to it, since patch 1.1 Unrelenting Force only staggers them for less than second and isn't worth the shout cooldown the player would get from this. For further information i'd like to refer to the Trivia section of the Unrelenting Force article. Unrelenting Force (Skyrim)#Trivia Where it notes: "Ghosts, enemies with wards active, children, flying creatures, fish, and dragon priests are unaffected entirely. If the enemy's ward is low and about to break, the shout may break the ward, but it will not affect the enemy behind it." Acran (talk) 04:01, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Exploiting tombs Undead in tombs can be forced out by casting Ruin spells next to the tombs (even Dragon priest). Makes getting the kavohzein's fang dagger out of Ragnvald way less time consuming (unless you want to clear the whole place out). Simply go to the tomb that you have to place the skulls in, place a rune next to the tomb. It'll blow up out comes the Dragon priest, kill him and it opens the gate. Minor grammar issue? It's minor, but should it be "Thousands of years ago, these priests ruled over Skyrim at the behest '''of' their Dragon overlords."..? — Somarinoa (talk) 16:15, September 3, 2012 (UTC) another minor grammar issue Dragon Cult "The Dragon Priests themselves can be traced back to Atmora where they were they ruling body during the Merathic Era." -they were they Updated with new information The First Dragonborn, featured in , is also known to be a mysterious former Dragon Priest, and is revealed to be the first individual gifted with the dragon blood. He ruled over Solstheim thousands of years ago at the behest of Dragons, much like his counterparts in Skyrim, however at some point this changed and he rebelled against the winged overlords. Dragonborn Update Someone should add the Dragon Priests added in the Dragonborn DLC like Dukaan. Conjure Dragon Priest Under Trivia, more information should be added about the Conjure Dragon Priest spell. It can be used without mods on PC-s by using the console command 'player.addspell 0010FC16', which will give the spell to the player. Once added, it is similar to Conjure Dremora Lord: Expert level, base cost of 358, affected by conjuration perks Summoner, Atromancy and Twin Souls. The summoned Dragon Priest has 1490 health, 545 magicka, 10% magic resistance and immunity to frost and poison. In combat, he will use protection spells, frost spells, resurrect corpses and summon Storm Atronachs. Akkuky (talk) 04:16, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Thirteen, not Eight, Dragon Priests There are now ''thirteen Dragon Priests with masks, not eight, but I'm not an autoconfirmed user or the equivalent and cannot edit the page. NgOroo (talk) 23:57, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Spam and Vandalism There is a bit of vandalism on many of the Dragon Priest related pages. The most obvious on this page being the picture of Adventure time. If any mods read this, I think they may want lock this page to prevent further vandalism, and other moderators can look over the post for correct information. Famixofpower (talk) 20:07, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Famixofpower (talk) 20:08, June 15, 2014 (UTC)